Killer Croc
Killer Croc from the Batman: Arkham Games appears as a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us along with The Penguin, The Riddler and Two-Face. He appears along with them in a stage transition from the Arkham Asylum stage. He was first revealed in a screenshot by Ed Boon. Biography Waylon Jones was born with an extreme form of the medical condition "Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis", which caused his appearance to develop progressively into that of a crocodile, hence his name. As a teenager, Waylon had no friends, and was the object of ridicule of those who knew him. He found a job in a carnival sideshow ... wrestling alligators. It was at this point that Waylon began referring to himself as Killer Croc. Even then, his strength level was greatly beyond that of a normal human. Croc realized that there was more money to be made in crime, so he set out to become Gotham's most powerful underground figure. Injustice Comic Killer Croc makes his first appearance in one of the last panels of Chapter 14. In Chapter 15, he observes the argument between the heroes in silence until Cyborg angrily attacks Batman after discovering the virus he had uploaded into him during their first meeting, with Croc commenting that as "Pretty evil." When Harley Quinn releases all the inmates to attack the heroes, Croc goes straight for Batman, preventing the Dark Knight from coming to his son Robin's aid as he's dragged underground by Solomon Grundy. Croc is next shown in Chapter 16 holding Batman down while the Riddler prepares to crush his skull with a large rock. Riddler is knocked out by Green Arrow and Croc is dispatched with a headbutt from Batman. Role in Injustice Killer Croc appears in the Arkham Asylum stage. He is in the recreation area with three other Gotham villains, and beats the player/opponent up if they're thrown into the room. He also appears in one of Batman's S.T.A.R. Labs Missions where he frees inmates at Stryker's Island and Batman must defeat both the inmates and Killer Croc. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced strength, speed, stamina and endurance *Regenerative healing factor *Claws and fangs *Armored skin *Enhanced senses Appearance Killer Croc is a massive human mutated into a reptile like appearance, complete with dark green scales all over his body and long claws jutting from his fingers, with only a pair of orange prison pants serving as a form of clothing. Trivia *Killer Croc's appearance is based on his appearance from Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. *Killer Croc has a cameo in one of the last panels of Chapter Fourteen of the Injustice comic. *Killer Croc appears in one of Batman's S.T.A.R Labs missions **When the player faces Killer Croc, his only attack is the Shoulder Charge. The player fails the mission if Killer Croc hits Batman 3 times. Gallery Croc punch.jpeg Killer Croc.jpg Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Batman Villains Category:Stage Hazards Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Arkham Asylum Patients